Flip chip packaging is generally more expensive than wire bond packaging. Flip chip packaging may result, however, in a continuous layer of underfill between the flip chip and the substrate due to underfill backflow reasons. In order to singulate the packages, the continuous layer of underfill must be sawn through, which may cause numerous problems, such as poor reliability due to moisture ingress, nascent cracks, and delamination.